


Dean Winchester/Reader

by samtalessupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Dean, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtalessupernatural/pseuds/samtalessupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader starts realizing that she might have feelings for Dean, and that he might have feelings for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

You’d been hunting with the boys for 2 months now – ever since they found you working on a case in California. It was obvious who they were when you met them. No one else would carry themselves with such assurance and authority dealing with a whole nest of vamps. The reception had been abrasive at first, neither party certain if they could trust each other. The doubt quickly died when you showed them your anti-possession tattoo on your shoulder that mirrored the ones on their chests, and they realized you were a hunter.  
“Y/N, let’s go. We need to get a move on if we want to get there with any day light left.” Dean hollered from the front door.  
“Coming!” you responded, stuffing the last shirt you decided to pack in your bag, “You realize it really doesn’t matter what time we get there – we won’t be seeing any signs of these things for days yet.” You mention teasingly towards Dean as you left the motel room you’ve all been staying at for the past week. You tossed your bags in the Impala. Last night Sam had a phone call from a fellow hunter asking if the two boys could check out the possibility that there was a group of werewolves traveling together near the west coast. Sam said you’d all check it out since you’ve been hanging around the Cali region lately anyway.  
As per usual, you assumed you’d be sitting in the back seat, so you opened the door. As you were about to slide in Dean called out, “Hey, Y/N, why don’t you sit up front with me for once.”  
You stared at him in momentary shock. Did he really ask you that? You and Dean weren’t the best of friends since trusting new people was neither of your strong suits.  
“If you’re sure.” You said, glancing at Sam to see what he thought about the change of seats. He wasn’t looking at you, but at his brother. First with confusion, then a look of understanding passed over his face and he smiled, “I think a change could be good, right Y/N?” Dean sent a glare his way before looking back at you.  
“Sure.” You shrugged, stepping aside so Sam could change spots with you. You sent him a questioning glance as he went by, to which he responding with a knowing smile and a shrug. These brothers and their secrets.  
You got in the front seat of the Impala and she roared to life. Dean peeled out of the motel parking lot and turned left to head south towards the next town over.  
You took a moment to admire the man next to you. The way his hands clasped the steering wheel as he drove, his thumb tapping gently to the rock music playing softly. His green eyes focused intently on the road ahead as he wordlessly mouthed the words to what your best guess was a Metallica song. You know that Dean would be shaking his head at your lack of classic rock knowledge right about now. Feeling your stare, Dean turned to you. “What? Did you forget something back at the motel?”  
His green eyes connected with your Y/E/C ones, and you couldn’t pay attention to a word he said. You’d been noticing the effect he had on you more and more lately. At first you thought it was because you disliked him. Then you recognized the feeling he gave you when he looked at you, or touched you, as that warm affection spread in your stomach. The casual shoulder brushes that occurred all too often were sending you into a frenzy of desire. Never had you met a man that could make you feel so many things at once. Your broke eye contact and traced the lines of his shoulders with your eyes, taking in their width and strength. You remember all the times you’ve been sheltered and protected by these shoulders during the hunts you’ve been on together. How close you’d stood to his back. The warmth of his body and the scent of spices and outdoors that could only accompany Dean. If you had to pick, you’d probably say that his shoulders were his best feature. Your tongue swiped gently across your lips at this thought.  
“Um, Y/N? You in there?” Dean waved a hand gently in front of your face, smiling lightly as he took in your dazed appearance, “I know I’m good looking, but I’m not sure I’ve ever made someone comatose before.” He teased. You noticed him staring at your lips for a second too long before he looked away. Heat spread through you.  
You jerked back to the present and blushed lightly at his comment. “You’re nothing to write home about.” You scoffed as you turned to face the window, resisting the temptation of his body.  
“Hey, I’m not complaining. Feel free to look any time.” Dean responded before turning up the radio, effectively ending the conversation.  
You thought about his words. His tone of voice suggested he wasn’t joking. That would be crazy. Dean was handsome. Beyond handsome actually, the heartbreaking kind of attractiveness that seemed otherworldly. Not that you were ugly by any means, with your Y/H/C hair and relatively slim stature. You were fortunate to be a decent height for a girl which helped even out your weight and adding a slight curve to your body. You just felt you didn’t even come close to Dean - or Sam for that matter. Whatever water these boys grew up drinking, you wanted a taste. Was it really possible that he liked you?  
You turned to check on Sam in the backseat and saw that he was out cold. You smiled at that. He really could sleep anywhere anytime. You shifted back to laying your head on the window and let your eyes drift closed. A nap for an hour or two couldn’t hurt.

When you work up you were warm and comfortable, and definitely not in the Impala. You sat up fast and looked around. It was a new motel room that the boys must have reserved while you were sleeping in the car. Just how long did I nap for? you thought, relaxing at the familiar sight of Sam working away at the corner table. Dean was nowhere to be seen. Sam looked up at that moment, his eyes met yours and he smiled.  
“Look who’s finally awake. Dean just went to get us some food before we really dig into researching.” You nodded in understanding while stretching your arms above your head, “You know, he was starting to get worried about you. You must have slept for, like, six or seven hours after he carried you in here. He mentioned something about you going comatose, whatever that means.”  
You blushed a deep shade of red and looked down, “Yeah, I’ve got no idea what that’s about.” You mumble to Sam. Dean carried you in? And let you sleep for six hours? This was beginning to feel like an alternate universe. Maybe you hadn’t imagined everything earlier. You could see Sam smirking to himself out of the corner of your eye. What was that about?  
Just then the door opens and Dean walked in holding two bags filled with burgers and fries, “I come baring gifts.” He announced with a flourish of his free hand. Sam rolled his eyes at the gesture and turned back to his research.  
Dean’s eyes drifted over to you and widened slightly. With confusion you looked down at your-self and realized that the top of your shirt had slipped down, scandalously exposing half your bra-clad chest. You rushed to cover yourself up, blushing like crazy that you hadn’t noticed that slip earlier. With hesitation, you looked back up at Dean. You figured that he would be ready to make some comment about your previous state of undress, but he was still staring at your now covered body, slowly outlining the contour of your hip, up to the curve of your collar bone. Your whole body was on fire from the way he was looking at you. His gaze was so intense you couldn’t help but squirm slightly. Dean simply continued to stare at you until you cleared your throat gently. His eyes jerked back up to yours.  
“Did you say something, Y/N?” he answered, somewhat flustered and, shockingly, a soft blush spread across his cheeks. That made you smile.  
“Nothing. We should probably get started on the research now though.” You said, inclining your head towards Sam’s direction while getting up off the bed. You turned to walk towards the table, pausing slightly when you thought you heard Dean say something.  
“Say something?” you ask him. He looks caught off guard for a moment before regaining composure and smirking at you.  
“Nothing. Let’s do some research.”  
As he walked past you his shoulder brushed yours, spreading the same fire throughout you again. This man would be the death of you yet.

You got up to refill your coffee again. It seemed like you were a bottomless pit for the stuff whenever research had to be done.  
“Has anyone made any progress?” exasperation was evident in your voice. Exhaustion painted the faces of the three of you. Sam rubbed his eyes, fighting to stay focused after hours of reading and searching online articles for any information that pointed towards the presence of this so-called werewolf pack.  
“There’s nothing here. What in the hell kind of job is this?” Dean announced, looking up from the articles he’d taken out from the local library, “Why would we get a call if they weren’t here?”  
“Maybe we’re just too early.” Sam suggested.  
“I don’t think so,” you chimed in, “they’re probably just good at keeping a low profile. A pack of wolves is easy enough to notice, let alone werewolves. People would notice if corpses without hearts started piling up. They must have found a different way to feed.” This made you hesitate. Hunting was in your blood. It was what your parents did before you and their parents before them. You’ve never hesitated when it came to getting the job done. But this job seemed different, like it was unnecessary.  
Dean sensed your change in demeanour, and caught your eye.  
“What?” he mouthed to you.  
“Nothing.” You mouthed back, trying to push thoughts of compassion for these creatures to the back of your mind. Dean was still looking intently at you, almost with concern, so you pacified his curiosity, “I’ll tell you later.” You mouthed again at him. He nodded slightly to acknowledge your words. You hoped he’d let it drop and forget about it entirely, but you knew Dean well enough to know that was unlikely. 

The alarm clock beside the bed you and Sam were sharing gleamed, encompassing the room in an eerie blue glow. You rolled over again, promising it would be the last time and preparing for another attempt at sleep. With eyes closed, you thought again about how Dean had been behaving earlier. Indulging in the fantasy, you imagined that Dean really did like you. You imagined him lying next to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his hard chest.  
“Close your eyes.” He whispered, tickling your ear with his warm breath. You did as he asked, letting the nerves and uncertainties envelop you, intensifying the moment.  
He leaned in, gently brushing his lips against yours. Your breathing hitched and you could feel your heart trying to beat its way out of your chest. You wondered if he noticed. Again you felt his lips, starting at your jaw and slowly making their way to your collar bone trailing soft kisses. Your breathing was heavier now from the pleasure of this moment. You felt him smile against your skin, “Tell me something.” Dean whispered.  
“Anything.”  
“Tell me what you’re thinking.”  
He stopped kissing you and leaned his forehead against yours, “Tell me what you’re feeling.”  
His eyes met yours and you tried to look away from his intense gaze, but you found that his hands were suddenly holding your face gently in place, “Don’t hide from me, Y/N.”  
“I’m not hiding,” you mumble, “just nervous.” A shaky smile accompanied the last statement.  
When you met his eyes again, the nerves drifted away. The only thing you could see was love. Blinding love. It warmed you all the way to your toes and back again. His lips curled up into a warm smile as he patiently awaited your thoughts.  
“I feel…” you whispered hesitating, trying to find the words to express how this felt, “I feel alive. I feel like every nerve end in my body is firing your name into my head. I feel like I can’t sleep because I think about you all the time. I feel like the world has stopped in this moment and there’s no one else I’d rather have next to me.” Dean’s smile had grown by the end of your short speech. His eyes were so intense they looked like liquid emeralds. He opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off, “I’m not finished yet Winchester.” You teased.  
He laughed softly, “By all means, continue then.”  
“When you look at me I feel like a woman, not a hunter who’s ‘one of the guys’. I feel every curve and arc of my body when your eyes are on me and I love it. When you touch me,” you moved your hand at this point, sliding it up his back lightly till you reached the nape of his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair. You noticed that the smile had disappeared from his face, and a more serious expression had taken its place. His eyes still had love in them, but something else was present: lust, “when you touch me it’s like I’ve been set on fire. A fire of longing that can only be extinguished by you, Dean. When you kiss me –“ you broke off with a gasp as he kissed your lips with passion. His mouth felt glorious against your own, your lips moving in sync with each other’s. He pulled you even closer as he teased your bottom lip with his tongue. His hands were now exploring their way down your spine and around to your hips. You could feel his fingers dig in gently to your flesh, making you moan against his mouth.  
Dean dragged his hand your leg agonizingly slow, causing you to squirm with desire. As your legs drifted apart he slid in between. You opened your mouth and felt your tongues collide. This time it was Dean who moaned, kissing you harder than before. He began kissing down your neck. Tugging at the end of your shirt, you leaned up so he could pull it over your head.  
“You’re really beautiful, Y/N, you know that?”  
You blushed again, looking away from him to save yourself some embarrassment, “I’m sure you’ve said that to all the girls Winchester.”  
Dean grabbed you by the chin gently, angling your mouth towards his and kissed you passionately, “I’ve only ever said that to one girl. The angel doesn’t count.” You laughed at that. Cas never could get Dean’s jokes.  
Dean began kissing across your chest, taking his time. His right hand was edging further up your legs onto your upper thigh. By now the need you felt was unbearable. You wiggled so his hand slipped to your inner thigh and he smirked at you.  
“No need to rush now baby.”  
You moaned at the new nick name he had for you. His fingers were crawling towards your core while his other hand skillfully unclasped your bra.  
“Dean,” you moaned, “Dean I need you now. Please,” you begged, “please Dean.”  
Suddenly someone was shaking you awake. Your eyes blinked open and connected with emerald green ones. They looked the same as the way Dean’s eyes had looked in your dream.  
“Are…are you um…” You’ve never seen Dean fumble for words before. It was a strange sight. His eyes showed a mixture of concern and…lust?  
“Dean, what’s wrong?”  
“Were you having a nightmare?”  
You blushed all the way down to your toes. You must have been talking in your sleep.  
“No Dean, not a nightmare.” His closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. When he opened them, they had never looked more electric or enticing. “We should sleep?” you breathed softly, your eyes drifting down to his lips without your control. They looked so inviting when he stared at you like that.  
He was still looking at you, his eyes flickering between yours and your lips.  
“Yeah,” he murmured, “yeah we should sleep.”  
He got up from beside your bed and quietly slipped back into his own. His back seemed tense as he rolled to face the opposing wall, hiding his face from you. You heard him sigh deeply before turning the light out next to him, bathing the room in that eerie blue glow once again. With a sigh of your own, you turned over in bed to face Sam. As your eyes closed you heard a quiet voice,  
“I should have kissed you.” He said, more to himself than to you.  
“I should have kissed you too.” You whispered back, falling into a peaceful slumber unsure whether or not he heard you.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't running as smoothly for the Reader as she'd hoped when it comes to Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not as strong as Part 1 but I hope you enjoy it!

“Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law,”

Your eyes blinked open, slowly adjusting to the bright daylight and you could hear the shower running from the bathroom. A dull ache had formed in your back and neck from a night of restless sleep. You could feel your chest tighten from irritation.

“Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home,”

Sitting up you looked around the room, trying to find the source of obnoxious singing so early in the morning. Sam and his jacket were gone, so the culprit had to be Dean. You blushed at the memory of your dream from last night, but resolved to try your hardest not to let it affect you today.

“OH, MAMA, I CAN HEAR YOU A-CRYIN', YOU'RE SO SCARED AND ALL ALONE,”

Dean was practically yelling by now making it impossible to ignore him. You decided it was only fair to get some revenge. Creeping quietly toward the bathroom door, you nudged it open gently. 

“Wow, Dean. I think you missed your true calling in life.” Your comment was rewarded with a loud, high pitched shriek. 

“What the hell, Y/N!” 

“I see we’re feeling a bit on edge this morning then.” You teased Dean as he turned off the shower behind the curtain. 

“While you’re standing there can you be useful and hand me a towel?” He grunted, seeming almost embarrassed. 

“Whatever you say, rock star.” 

“Shut up.”

You turned and left the bathroom laughing while Dean pulled the curtain back and began to step out of the shower.

Back in the main room, you noticed Sam had left his laptop open. You sat down at the table and started reading the webpage it had been left on. Interesting, you thought. Multiple tabs were open leading to different websites that all talked about the same things. It seems there had been mysterious animal deaths in the area thought to be caused by wild animals. Deer mostly from the look of it. It occurred to you then that maybe Sam had been having similar thoughts to your own yesterday when it came to the werewolf pack’s feeding habits. Suddenly Dean was behind you, his bare chest pressed up against your back. You felt your heart rate increase instantly as his breath tickled your neck. Images from your dream flooded your mind again causing you to blush. If Dean noticed he didn’t say anything, although he was smirking a little. He took a moment to scan over the material on the screen. 

“Does this have anything to do with that look on your face yesterday?” His tone was serious. You knew from what you’d heard about him in the past that Dean wasn’t really the forgiving type. 

“And if it does, Dean? Are you going to stop me and Sam?” you challenged. He turned to look at you, all playfulness gone. There was a steel resolve as he spoke again.

“If it’s supernatural, we put it down. End of story.” His tone left no room for discussion but that didn't sway you.

“So we just kill them then? Even if they aren’t killing people? You and Sam let those vampires go in Montana, why is this so different?”

“It is different. How do you even know about Montana anyway?” Dean demanded. He had backed away from you and was sitting on his bed, arms spread wide in anger. You glared right back at him.

“Me and Sam are friends you know, we do talk about stuff.” You shut the lid of Sam’s computer and grabbed your jacket and backpack. Walking towards the door you added, “Plus you’re the Winchesters. Talk about what you’ve done spreads like wildfire.”

“And where are you going exactly?” Dean looked furious by this point. He made a move to get off his bed but you held out your hand to stop him.

“I’m going to meet up with Sam, I need a break.” Your hand was twisting the door knob.

“Suit yourself, princess. Maybe you and prince charming will save the world while you’re at it.”

“Right, because sarcasm solves everything.”

You slammed the door behind you and began descending the stairs of the motel. “Idiot.” You mumbled under your breath. Every time you and Dean seemed anywhere near getting closer to each other something like this happened. Walking towards the street you pulled your phone out of your pocket to phone Sam.

“Hey, you’ve reached Sam. You know what to do.” You thought about leaving a message, but decided against it and hung up. You spied a bar just around the corner and made your way inside. 

“Just a beer, please.” You said when the bar tender made his way to you.

“You got it.”

You pulled out your laptop from your bag and opened it up on the bar. Sam had been on the right track with his research and you wanted to confirm that these werewolves really were trying to be peaceful. Quick searches showed that there didn’t seem to be anywhere else in the state that had the same animal deaths that Sam had found earlier. A county hunting records report showed that the number of deer deaths was at an all-time high. 

You began to think about what happened this morning with Dean again. Why did he have to act so abrasive when it came to hunting? You remember Sam saying something jokingly about Dean’s obsessive need for control and thought that it might be slightly true. You couldn’t remember the last time Dean hadn’t taken the lead on a hunt. He was the first one that charged in and the last that left. The memory of your dream drifted to the fore front of your mind then. 

He had been so gentle, and loving. As you reminisced it occurred to you that he had woken you up last night thinking something had been wrong. Maybe Dean was just hiding how he felt about you. You steeled yourself after that thought. It would be dangerous to fantasize about something that would never happen. He must’ve just been tired and couldn’t sleep with you mumbling out loud. You waved the bar tender over and ordered another beer. 

A couple hours and a lot of beers later, the seat next to you at the bar was suddenly occupied. 

“I’ll take a whiskey on the rocks.” Dean turned to look at you, noticing the empty bottles on the bar beside you.

“The prodigal son returns,” you slurred at Dean, “your sarcasm not enough of a companion for you? Or have you come to rain on my parade a bit more?” You grabbed at your beer bottle but missed, knocking it off the bar. “Whoops,” you laughed, “Clean up on aisle 9!” 

Dean grabbed your arm and dropped a 50 on the bar, leading you away from your stool towards the exit. 

"Being awfully generous there, aren't we sport?"

“Someone’s been having some fun I see.” He seemed amused by your current state.

“I was until you get here, you jerk.” You drew out the ‘erk’ of jerk, reinforcing how intoxicated you really were.

“Let’s just get you in bed, Y/N.” Dean chuckled as you made the short walk back to the motel.

“Well I like how that sounds." Dean blushed at that, "Since when do you care about me anyway?” 

Dean stopped for a moment and just stared at you. He looked distraught but it was hard to tell since you were focusing on his lips. 

“I’ve always cared about you, Y/N. You don’t have to worry about that.”

He looked away and began walking again, dragging you along with him. You opened your mouth to ask what he meant and why he was acting this way, especially since this morning had been so abrupt, but thought better of it and continued walking in silence. 

When you got back to the motel room Sam was already there watching TV. He greeted you with a grin and a laugh, then turned to Dean giving him a smug smile.

“Shut it, Sammy.”

“I didn’t say a word.” Dean helped you lay down on the closest bed and tugged your shoes off and pulled a blanket over top of you. Your eyes were already closed and you had begun to fall asleep when Dean whispered,

“Good night, sweetheart.” 

He kissed you softly on the forehead before backing away to turn off the light next to you.

The last thing you heard before you fell asleep was Sam talking to Dean.

“How long is it going to take for you to tell her?”

“Again. Shut it, Sammy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting might cause problems for the Reader

The blue lights of the alarm clock read 5:00 AM when you rolled over, which was easier said than done considering Sam’s tendency to cuddle in his sleep. Sighing deeply, you extracted your legs from under Sam’s larger ones and slid out of bed. Considering you couldn’t remember half of last night you figured you owed the brothers, Sam at the very least, for taking care of you. 

You picked up a discarded shirt next to the bed and changed into it. The sleeves were considerably longer than expected. Figuring it must be one of Sam’s you continued getting dressed, quietly slipping on jeans and rolling up the sleeves. You tip-toed towards the door with unsure footing in the limited light. As tempting as it was to flip a light switch you didn’t want to disturb the boys on your way out. 

It took a while before you came upon any kind of store that was open that early in the morning. A bright neon open sign flashed in the bottom right-hand corner of the tiny mom-n-pop’s convenience store. What really caught your eye about it though was the symbol on the front door. It was small enough to be unassuming, a full moon with three scratch marks across the centre. You’d found them.

Well, one of them at the very least. Your heart pounded in your ears as you pushed open the door. A bell softly chimed at the motion, but you hardly heard it. Discreetly you felt your pockets for any sort of weapon but came up empty. Not only did you have no weapon, you had no phone. You cursed softly at the realisation that if things went wrong here you’d have no way to reach the Winchesters for help. 

You took a surveying glance around the store, committing the location of as many things as possible to memory. At the back corner of the store there was a hunting section. You noted the back door was about five or six feet from there. At least you could make some sort of escape if necessary. 

The kid behind the register looked no older than 15, an unimposing figure to the inexperienced eye. You’d made that mistake before on a hunt and have a six inch scar on your back as a reminder. Keeping one hand in your pocket, the other casually by your side, you approached him. 

“Little early in the morning to be out for a stroll, don’t you think?” he said it so casually as he continued his work behind the counter that it took you a moment to realize the comment was directed at you. You noticed music was playing softly in the background behind him, Kings of Leon. Maybe you were wrong about this kid.

He didn’t seem offended by your lack of reply. He looked up slowly from the register with a kind smile, his eyes held a knowing glint that you’ve so often seen in Sam’s. And suddenly he seemed years older. He knows who I am, you thought, and he doesn’t seem to care. Deciding to see how this would play out, you left the plan of attack behind you.

“You’re not the first hunter I’ve met, and I’m sure you won’t be the last.”

“What gave me away?” you couldn’t think of a hunt in the history of ever that you had been discovered so fast. 

“Normal people don’t look for the exit first thing when they walk into a store.” The smile was gone now. His face was set in a grim state, “We’re not here to cause trouble. If you ask anyone in town I guarantee they won’t say a word against my family.”

You met his eye as you responded, “I know.”

If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. He simply nodded his head, “I assumed as much since you haven’t tried to kill me yet.”

He moved around the counter and walked past you to the open sign that had brought you here in the first place and swiftly flicked the switch. He then locked the door and lowered the shades on the surrounding windows. 

“You can ask me, you know. I won’t be offended.” He was amused now, a small smile on his lips.

“I’m not sure exactly what you mean,” you were beyond confused, “ask you what?”

“How old I am.” Your eyes widened and he laughed, “You’ve been wondering since you looked at me.”

“Looks alone, I’d say around 15 or 16.”

“Looks aside?”

“Looks aside,” you thought for a moment about what you knew about werewolves. From all the research you’d been doing over the past few days you remember coming across an article that talked about the unique aging process they possess. As long as they continued to shift into their wolf form, they could stay a certain age forever – according to that source, “looks aside I’d say you’re no less than 50, assuming you’re still shifting that is.”

Now he was surprised, “Not many people know about that. I’m impressed.”

He came back around the counter and began to label inventory, “As entertaining as this is, I’m sure there’s something you’re looking for from me.”

You knew that you had to choose your next words carefully. Best case scenario, this ended with the Winchesters and you leaving town without a hitch while the werewolves lived on in peace. Worst case, Dean would kill them all. 

“I need your help.” he looked skeptically at you, “Unusual, I know, but not so much when you consider that I’m here with the Winchesters. I’m sure you know their reputation.” He tensed at that.

“I think we’ve chatted long enough.” He move to reopen the store, “Give the Winchesters my regards and get out.”

“Hold on. I need your help convincing them that we should leave town. Meaning we should let this one go.”

He stilled at that, stopping mid-way to the door. Feeling encouraged by his hesitation you continued,   
“Sam won’t be a challenge, we’re are already on the same page. Dean on the other hand…”

“Won’t be so easy to convince.” 

“Exactly,” you said, “so any ideas you’ve got I’m open to.”

This time he did open the door, “I’ll think about it. Come back tomorrow and we’ll talk.”

You turned to walk out the door. As you pushed it open he added,

“Bring Sam with you.”

By the time you got back to the motel, you realized you forgot to buy breakfast. You opened the door and shut it softly behind you. 

“Where have you been?”

You jumped at the unexpected sound of Dean’s voice. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, fully dressed, staring at you with anger and worry. 

“I was getting breakfast for us.” He looked at your empty hands and back to your face skeptically, causing you to blush, “I forgot.”

He chuckled at that, making you blush harder, “I knew you could space out but that’s a whole new level.”

Dean started walking towards you, eyes trailing over your body setting your skin on fire. He stopped short and made a strangled noise in the back of his throat when he saw your shirt.

“What?” you asked, looking down at your outfit.

“Just…nothing. It’s nothing.” 

He shook his head as if to clear it and continued toward you and the door. His hand slowly extended, making your breath catch. His fingers brushed gently against your hip as he went to pick up his keys from the table beside the door. 

“How about we go get breakfast for real this time?” he teased. You began to wonder if you’d ever stop blushing around him. Not that he seemed to mind. If anything, the more you blushed the happier Dean looked. He laughed again, “Earth to space cadet, breakfast requires going out the door.”

“Oh, right.” You ducked your head and went out the door behind you. Dean was going to be the death of you.


End file.
